


Glimmers Birthday

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Takes place what would be the middle of season 4, then things go a different direction
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 22





	Glimmers Birthday

Glimmer sighed out all of her stress in relief as the day ended after a great slog. As much as Glimmer loved the party and seeing everyone and the gifts her birthday was always such an exhausting day. Sense she was queen now there where so many official events that came with her birthday, leaving Glimmer with no free time until after midnight.

Glimmer couldn’t help but feel the tension in the air between herself and her friends as well which did not help anything. More and more everyone had been questioning her decisions as queen and Glimmer didn’t understand why they wouldn’t just trust her. Slamming the door behind her Glimmer missed the days when everyone would just go with her ideas.

Just looking up to see her full room Glimmer jumped back with great surprise at the sight. Adora was sitting calmly on the floor within a magic circle Glimmer did not recognize. GLimmer started to laugh and ask, “Adora whats this, some sorta strange birthday gift?”

Adora smiled up a strange smile that Glimmer had not seen before which quickly drew worry out from under the thin layer of rage that had taken her up lately. “A-adora whats wrong?” Glimmer asked now afraid of whatever was going on here. Glimmer just looking at Adora felt like her personality and energy was all gone.

Adora spoke up, “I asked Shadow Weaver to make this for me.” Remaining almost motionless outside of the act of talking Adora gave off a very creepy vibe. Adora took a deep breath as this was a decision she came to after thinking a lot on what Glimmer had said to her as of late.

Glimmer got a horrified look on her face because she knew Adora and Shadow Weavers history and would have never asked the princess of power to work with that witch. Glimmer had decided to use her to unlock her own powers but even at her angriest never would have asked Adora to do the same. Glimmer was also confused as this circle didn’t seem to do anything for Adora but rather someone else form what she could translate in the moment before the princess of power again spoke.

“Ive been thinking about what you’ve been saying to me sense you became queen Glimmer, and I’ve decided your right.” Adora said with a defeated tone. “So for your birthday I’m going to give you what makes me a first one so you can be She-Ra instead.” Adora continues before Glimmer can even try to respond. Adora then starts to raise her hand as Glimmer stands there not being able to decide what to say.

Thoughts where racing through Glimmers head like horses stampeding away from a predator. The first thing that came to the front of Glimmers mind was confusion about why Adora would give up her powers to the queen. In Glimmers eyes it had felt like Adora had been making a power grab but this was the exact opposite. 

Seeing Adora kneeling before this Glimmer had almost wanted to see during some days as queen. As Adora moved her hand into the air above a symbol Glimmer thought back to what things that had been done to make her so angry with them. All the times Adora jumped in the way and took everything on herself looked so different in Glimmers mind seeing the former horde solider look so beaten like this. Before Glimmer could say anything more Adoras hand touched the magic symbols beneath her starting the process.

On almost any day being queen Glimmer had told herself she would want to be She-Ra and that she wanted Adoras powers. However seeing Adora like this about to lose her ability’s all of the anger and frustration with them seemed to not matter now. Glimmer even having a strong understanding of the risks this could have teleports right onto Adora within the activating spell.

Adora was confused to feel Glimmers arms wrapping around her instead of the magic. Adora had thought this is what Glimmer would have wanted, and though it was the best way to take care of Glimmer like she promised. Having already accepted what comes next Adora wasn’t even bothering to listen to Glimmer.

Glimmers shouts had not gotten Adoras attention meaning Glimmer knew there was only one thing she could do. Charging as much magic within herself as she could to try to create a buffer between themselves and the set in motion spell Glimmer teleports the pair anywhere else. Glimmers whole mind being filled with just the hope that she can apologize to Adora.

Crashing through some trees the pair find themselves landing in the whispering woods where the sword was first found. Adora finding herself laying underneath Glimmer who isn’t moving. Panicking Adora quickly sits up rolls Glimmer over on her lap the queens eyes moving under their closed lids. “Glimmer! Why did you do that? You know full well i could better help you as a solider then a princess!”

Glimmers hand raises up and grabs onto Adoras arm as her eyes open. “No Adora, this anger inside me is the real problem, you never where.” Glimmer says with all the kindness in her body. Pulling herself up so she’s sorta sitting on Adoras lap and leaning on their strong muscular body.

Adora blinked at what Glimmer said also distracted by feeling Glimmers soft body up against her own. “What... I, no you cant be the one at fault.” Adora said earnestly. Adora warped her arms around Glimmer worrying that something was wrong with the most important person to the princess of power.

Glimmer shook her head hard with their eyes closed to outwardly show how wrong they found that statement. “No Adora! Why do you still hold me up on such a pedestal despite how horrible I’ve treated you lately? I have not even been giving you a chance over negative suggestions from others!” Glimmer said with desperate confusion. Wrapping her arms around Adora while looking up to see the princess of powers expression as this processed.

Adoras face was blank as she blinked down at Glimmer whos cuteness was on full display with the position they where in. “Because Glimmer you’ve done so much for me, i cant hate or even dislike you.” Adora responded calmly. The Beauty and cuteness she is seeing from Glimmer however is filling up Adoras mind even as they try to stay focused.

Glimmer could not believe how wrong she had been about Adora during her time as queen. Looking at Adoras hunky face now she questioned how she could have ever had hate for her. She actually started to wonder if this was shadow weavers influence or just something horrible that had been resting within herself.

With a great sneeze the resting Double Trouble woke up from a light nap in their private tent. Stretching out the tall green changeling looked around their tent to see what had woken them. With their long tale slinking back and forth they noticed how low the lights had gotten, and realized they must have overslept.

“My my looks like i overslept, well even with a bit too long of an intermission the show must go on.” Double Trouble said extremely smoothly. Their body turning into a dark substance as it reformed into the short and winged Flutterina disguise. “Well darlings, here i come!” Double Trouble said as they switched their act to Flutterinas adorable and energetic style as they left their tent to head back to the castle.

Glimmer said to Adora, “Why are you treating yourself like you have no value to the team still, even after everything you’ve done for us.” Glimmer said before quickly adding on, “And if its what i said.” Slight pause from Glimmer before finishing it off, “I want you to know I don’t believe it I was just so mad and now i don’t even know why!” Glimmer exclaimed as she finally finished her thought. Glimmers face starting to feel hot as the blazing tears ran down her face. Her love for Adora winning out over all the insecurity’s and anger at long last.

Seeing Glimmer cry made Adora go from just having her arms around the queen to actively hugging her. “I’m not sure whats happening, but Glimmer i just want you to know your the most important person in the world to me!” Adora says the truth that she had never spoken before hoping to help Glimmer back to a happier state. Their thought where now purely on just trying to fix whatever in Adoras mind she had done wrong to make Glimmer cry.

Sense their heads are so close Glimmer slides up from Adoras chest to her face where she then kisses the princess of power on the lips. Wanting to take control of the situation Glimmer kisses Adora so hard that she pushes her right back to the ground. She pushed herself against Adora trying to show her just how much they meant to the queen.

Adora was taken aback by Glimmers ferocity and action all at once. However Adora couldn’t help herself but to kiss back despite not feeling like she deserved this. With Glimmer clearly wanting it however it made it possible for Adora to enjoy it too.

When Glimmer finally released the kiss she was blushing like crazy. “Adora i know my mom asked you to take care of me, but please let me take care of you too.” Glimmer asked quietly. Here in this moment with just the two of them all Glimmer wanted was to make Adora her queen.

Adora blinked as something came back within her memories that made her look away from Glimmer. “I uh... Angella actually asked that we take care of each other, but before now i didn’t understand what that meant.” Adora said quietly thinking on how badly she screwed up the promise in her mind. Adora just hoped this didn’t bring a bad mood down upon Glimmer again.

Glimmer just laughed as that revelation made her realize just how well her mother could see things. Glimmer then slowly placed one of her hands upon Adoras face and made it turn to see the smile upon the queens. “Adora, I love you please be by my side always.” Glimmer said lovingly now seeing clearly what she hadn’t sense becoming queen.

Adora stuttered for several moments not being able to believe what she just heard. It took Adora what she felt was a moment too long to compose herself. “Of course Glimmer right by your side!” The princess of power blurted out as quickly as she could to make up for lost time.

Glimmer couldn’t help but giggle as she picked herself and Adora up to teleport them back to the castle. Glimmer leans up and kisses Adora as the teleport and she was happy to find Adora was kissing back. The teleport bringing them right back to the throne room where who Glimmer and Adora thought was Flutterina was walking through at the time.

It took all of Double Troubles acting skills to not look shocked in a negative way seeing the pair kissing as they faded into existence. This was the exact opposite of the seeds of emotion Double Trouble had been planting ever sense they got here. So many thoughts on what happened where running through their head as they ran up to the pair acting excited in character for them.

“Wow so you two managed to make up!?” Double Trouble asked as Flutterina with the expected amount of excitement. While outwardly they bounced up and down Double Trouble was just hoping to get them to spill the beans on what happened so a rift could be formed again. If they couldn’t find a opening the Double Trouble would have to make an emergency call to Catra to find a new plan so they could still get paid.

Glimmer just smiled to who she perceived as Flutterina and said, “You dont need to worry about it, just get some rest ok?” Not even bothering to see how Flutterina responds Glimmer instantly goes back to kissing Adora dragging her back to the queens throne. The two Kissing and enjoying each others company all throughout the night.


End file.
